This invention relates to an improved low friction bearing surface for a translating sleeve used on a jet engine cowl and duct and more particularly but not by way of limitiation to a pair of removable split shoes adapted for receipt on the slider of the translating sleeve.
Heretofore jet engine installations having a movable translating sleeve with aluminum slider included a plastic rub surface bonded on the slider. When the plastic rub surface became worn, no tool or method and been devised to bond on a new rub surface or to properly remove the old surface without completely removing the entire translating sleeve so the slider could be reworked and a new rub surface bonded thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,247 to Zelesky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,784 to Kitson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,822 to Timms, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,877 to Montgomery and U.S. Pat No. 3,147,028 to Rodgers, various types of slider shoes having different types of plain and roller bearing attachments are disclosed. None of these prior art patents specifically teach or illustrate the unique features of the invention as described herein.